Te voy a proteger
by Mislu
Summary: Bueno es mi primer One-Shot o quiza sea Two-Shot depende de ustedes y soy muy mala con los summary por eso entrar y mirarlo vosotros :)


Un chico con cabello rosa estaba en la barra del gremio, esperando a una chica rubia que llevaba evitándolo durante una semana, ya ni si quiera dormía en su propia casa la rubia.

**POV NATSU.**

-Natsu ¿No vas a ir a ninguna misión hoy?- me preguntó Mirajane desde la barra.

-Quiero esperar a Lucy-dije decidido mirando la puerta de la entrada.

-Natsu,Lucy ya está en una misión.

Abrí los ojos como platos ¡Lucy no podía irse a una misión sin mí...! Quiero decir sin mí y Happy.

-¿Y por qué no la has detenido?-dije furioso.

-Lucy ya es mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones y si hubiera visto que era peligroso te hubiera llamado enseguida.

-Aún así, todas las misiones pueden llegar a complicarse-no me entraba que se hubiera ido, se suponía que éramos un equipo.

-Oye hace tiempo que no os veo juntos ¿Qué pasó?-Me dijo la albina intentando cambiar de tema y la verdad es que lo agradecí.

-No lo se, hace una semana tuvimos una misión que era un poco peligrosa, la salvé me herí un poco al hacerlo pero no fue nada, me dio las gracias, llegamos al gremio y luego la acompañé a casa para que no fuera sola porque estaba preocupado y al día siguiente era como si no existiera.. pensé que estaba enfadada o algo pero no, sólo me ignoraba y me esquivaba, ahora ni si quiera la veo.

-Eso no es normal en ella...- me dijo pensativa Mirajane.

-Además he ido a su casa muchas veces pero nunca está-continué.

-Bueno lo de su casa es normal-me dijo Mirajane.

-¿Cómo que es normal?-no me gustaba nada por donde iba esta conversación.

-Hace una semana que se fue con Wendy y Charle.

"Gato traidor" es lo primero que me vino a la mente, él sabía que buscaba a Lucy ¡Y él ya lo sabía desde hace una semana!

-¿Si voy ahora a la casa de Wendy y Charle estarán?

-Si... Pero Lucy no estará...-dijo Mirajane dudando de porqué lo hacía.

-Con eso es suficiente-dije sonriendo y corriendo para ir a su casa.

Mi plan era sencillo: pedirle una explicación... Que le pasaba a esa chica... Me dio tanta rabia que me ignorara de un día para otro y luego encima que haga misiones sin mí y Happy... ¡Happy! En cuanto le vea le machaco.

Un ding dong resonó por toda la casa.

-¿Quién es?-sonó la voz de mi gato "querido"

-Soy yo traidor.

-No hay nadie en casa-se apresuró a decir.

-Abre la puerta-dije entre dientes.

-Ya voy yo Happy-dijo una voz femenina que la identificaba como la de Wendy-Hola Natsu-me sonrió.

-Hola Wendy-intenté sonreír pero no podía- ¿Por qué ninguno me dijisteis que Lucy estaba aquí? ¡Y sobre todo tú gato traidor!-miré al gato azul con cara de odio.

-Lucy me dijo que no te dijera nada... Que era mejor para ti...-me dijo Happy arrepentido.

-¿Qué?-es lo único que pude decir.

-Lucy contó a Juvia que no quiere estar con Natsu porque tiene miedo de que él sufra-dijo Juvia apareciendo de repente ¿De dónde había salido? Y qué quería decir con eso.

-¿Qué?

-Lucy no quiere que te hagas daño por tener que salvarla-ahora habló Wendy.

-Yo la voy a salvar siempre-dije serio-Esté o no este conmigo, siempre la voy a salvar.

_Natsu,Lucy ya está en una misión_

De repente como un rayo me vinieron las palabras de Mirajane.

-¿De qué trataba la misión de Lucy?-pregunté preocupado.

-Lucy dijo a Juvia que no era nada, sólo tenía que entregar algo al pueblo vecino-dijo Juvia, yo tan sólo suspiré.

-¿Natsu?-dijo una voz femenina entrando por la puerta.

Apareció la chica por la cual todos estábamos hablando, ahora me pareció más hermosa...¿Hermosa? Si, estaba hermosa.

-¡Lucy! ¡Huye!-¿Huye? ¿Había dicho huye? ¡Gato traidor!

-Lucy ¿Podemos hablar a solas?-le dije a ella, su mirada parecía de miedo y de desconcierto.

-¿Eh?No se...-ella miró a Wendy y Juvia.

No tenía paciencia, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Así que la cogí de la mano, sin ni si quiera mirarla a la cara ya que sentía que mi cara estaba ardiendo en cuanto toqué sus manos, no sabía donde llevarla solo sabía que necesitaba hablar con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto.

-Mejor dicho ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-pregunté molesto.

-No pasa nada-dijo fríamente.

-Eso es mentira, llevas una semana evitándome,ademas Wendy y Juvia ya me contaron porque te alejas de mí y es una tonteria por que aun quue te alejes siempre estare contigo protegiendote.

En cuanto dije eso a ella se le asomaron unas lágrimas ¡No quería que llorara!

-Lo siento Natsu...-decía entre cortada, intentando no llorar.

La abracé, no me gustaba verla llorar, ella se tensó un poco al principio pero correspondió al abrazo, después empezó a llorar.

-Lucy, siempre te voy a proteger-la separé de mí pero sin dejar de abrazarla-Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, no soportaría que te pasara algo.

-Pero Natsu... No quiero que te pase nada-dijo llorando-Quiero ser fuerte para protegerme a mi misma y que tú no te arriesgues más por mi, por que al final acabarás odiándome.

-Lucy, nunca odiaría a la chica que amo y tampoco dejaría que la pase algo-no la di tiempo a reaccionar y la bese.

Como me gustaban sus labios, esos preciosos labios que ahora estaba besando ¡Y lo mejor era que ella me correspondía!

Nos separamos por falta de aire mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Natsu te amo-me dijo Lucy, en ese momento la besé, eso es lo único que me hacía falta en ese momento y saber que ella me amaba como yo a ella.

* * *

¿Bueno que os parece? es mi primer fic y mi primer One-Shot(bueno One-Shot o Two-Shot eso depende de vosotros), hace poco que me empece a enganchar a Fairy Tail y ahora me encanta *-* XD sobre todo la pareja de Natsu y Lucy, tenia pensado también hacer un POV LUCY para que sepáis como se siente ella y por que tomo esa decisión así de repente pero como vosotros queráis :) Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
